A New Era
by I. Am. Death. Himself
Summary: When my OC, Elisa di Angelo, remembers her past and that she is an outcast demigod, the worlds of Heroes of Olympus, Harry Potter, Got7, and even Loki from Avengers comes together, finding friends and long-lost family.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hi! This is Death, and this is my first ever story, i have been thinking about this for a long time, so i wanted to share it to you guys. Flames are ok, cause I want to know how my writing is and please fave, follow and review! Thx Guys~ ;)**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Percy Jackson, Got7, Norse gods, Harry Potter and anything else, except for my OCs, Elisa and Jonathan. I just wanted to change the story a bit and add on some stuff ;)**

Characters:

 _ **Elisa di Angelo (Eli)**_ _ **（葉葳兒）**_

Long-lost younger twin of Nico di Angelo, one of the three outcasts of the big three. Same height as Nico, With long obsidian colored wavy hair, same color eyes and a slim figure, along with her bubbly personality, she's the perfect girl that everyone envys. But she has a sad past, and when moody or sad, never shows to anyone except her boyfriend Loki and her closest friend, Jack. Her mother is Maria di Angelo, a witch.

 _ **Loki Laufeyson (LoLo)**_

The norse god of tricks and pranks, Loki was visiting Chiron one day when he saw Elisa performing at the campfire. Since then, the two have hit it off and have been dating ever since.(AN: Think about how Loki looked in Avengers.)

 _ **Jackson Wang (Jake)**_

The best friend and over-protective (Technically, but not really) older brother of Elisa, he recruited her into their dance group,Got7, when Elisa was ten and on the street, after running away. He is 20 years old and was there for her when everyone else wasn't.

 _ **Got7( I don't own)**_

A group of korean singers/dancers, consisting of 7 members: Jackson, son of Hephaestus, JB, son of Athena, Junior, son of Apollo, Mark, son of Aphrodite, BamBam, son of Aphrodite, Yungeom, son of Dionysus, and Youngjae, son of hecate. Jackson found Elisa on the streets after her shadow-traveling there to live for a while. She auditioned and was successful. She has lived with them ever since, although she hasn't joined the group publicly, she is still welcomed as a member of the group.

 _ **The Outcasts**_

When the big three had offspring, Zeus had Thalia, Jason, and Jake Grace. Poseidon had Percy and Emery Jackson, and Hades had Bianca, Nico, and Elisa. Thalia and Bianca went to join the Hunters of Artemis, but Zeus said that there were too many children of the Big Three. So he had each of the Big Three choose a child to be the warrior, while the others were first claimed at the age of two, then disowned, cast out. Zeus chose Jason, Poseidon chose Percy, and Hades chose Nico. So Elisa, Jake, and Emery were long forgotten until Elisa regained her memories and rallied up the rest of the Outcasts and Got7 to go to Camp.

 _ **Jonathan Napoli (JoJo)**_

Found at a school that Elisa went to, Jonathan never knew he was a son of Hermes until he was 15, but the moment she saw him, she knew he was a demigod. With his dark curly hair and mischievous looks, he was really a true son of Hermes, stealing stuff and pulling pranks on adults and children successfully since the age of 5. After saving Elisa's life during an attack, Elisa and him were BFFs since.

 _ **Jake Grace (CanHead)**_ _ **（吳冠頭）**_

Found along with Emery at a school in Taiwan, he regained his memories but not much is told about Jake, because he is a mysterious character and isn't close to Elisa.

 _ **Emery Jackson (Em)**_ _ **（鍾憨憨）**_

Son of Poseidon, Emery always treated Elisa meanly until he found out who he really was. Even though he is short, with dark blue hair, he always resented Elisa for her talent of dance, and bullied her often. It was only until he found out who he really was, that they called a truce and stopped the bickering.

 _ **Draco Malfoy (DreDre)**_

Even though Draco was portrayed as a bully during the Harry Potter series, doesn't mean that he is one now. He is a bit snobby, with a sarcastic attitude, but deep down he is a big softie. He is a child of Athena.

 _ **Harry Potter (Hairy)**_

Harry Potter，the Chosen One, seems like a legendary boy, but deep down he's just an ordinary guy dating Ginniy Weasely, the smart , bubbly, and the best girlfriend anyone could wish for. He used to have a deep hatred for Draco, his former bully, but after meeting Elisa, he and Draco have called a truce. He is not a demigod.

 _ **So that's it! If I missed anyone during the story, please tell me and I will add him or her on.**_

 _ **I will probably update once every 2 weeks.**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **~ ? Death**_


	2. Prologue

_**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I was so o busy with classes, homework, essays, ec,.**_

 _ **Well,. Here's the prologue of Elisa. By the way, I forgot to mention that she's 10 yrs old in this chapter, but in the present she is fifteen yrs old. Her mom is a witch, and the di Angelos are like the greatest pure blood family in the wizarding family, and were thought to have been dead.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the ones that I create in my beautiful mind:)**_

Midnight. After she was expelled from her old school, Bing Sing Elementary School in Taiwan, just like she was expelled from East Hollow Elementary School in NY, and so many other schools before that. She just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't do anything wrong, but somehow everything was blamed on her. She shadow-traveled to god-knows-where, just wanting to run away from all the pain and sorrow that engulfed her like a blanket, suffocating her.

She kneeled on a curb, crying, crying, remembering all the memories of the past in that moment.

 _She was three. Standing in the Lotus Casino with her brother, Nico, and Hades, her three-year old self knew something big was going to happen. Her dad explained to her: Your Uncle Zeus said that I could only pick one of you to be a great hero, and I chose Nico, my dear Elisa. Since Bianca has already gone with the Hunters, Nico looked like the beat choice. Even though I may not see you again, I am giving you the greatest weapon I have ever created. It is made out of Stygian ice, Stygian Iron, and steel. I am so sorry, my dear. I now claim you, and make you one of the outcasts._

Knowing that her father willingly cast her out just made the pain worse. So she wept and wept, not knowing what to do.

 _\- LINE BREAK_-_

Jackson Wang was just walking out his door to get the mail that morning, when he saw a child of about ten sleeping outside in the snow. He took her in his apartment, which was shared with the rest of Got7, and waited for her to wake up.

-_-LINE BREAK-

She woke up in front of a TV, on a sofa, with a blanket on her. That was weird, because she hadn't had this luxury of a sofa for a long time. Then a guy, who looked about 15yrs old walked in. asking her if she was OK, and if she wanted something to eat. But she burst into tears, because she hadn't eaten in three days, and it was the first time someone had been nice to her. Jackson looked at her as she poured out that she was a demigod, and how she was a outcast, and how her father was Hades. But he stopped her, and said:"I'm a demigod too. " And they came to a understanding, and that Elisa would train in dance, and debut to become one of them.

 _So far so good? If it was a little crappy, I apologize, cause I have a lot going on. So, please fave and review! Thx~_

💀 _Death_


End file.
